Letters to Lucas
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: Riley has a secret diary to Lucas, that nobody was ever supposed to read. Especially not Lucas himself! What happens when Lucas finds it and reads it? Read and find out. Rucas one shot. Enjoy!


Riley's POV

_Dear Lucas,_

_So, I know that I... ... ..._

Riley finished writing in her journal. Some might think it was strange for her to have a journal addressed to Lucas, but how else was she supposed to express her feelings? She wasn't brave enough to squash a spider, let alone tell him how she felt, and ask him to share his feelings with her. Every time her eyes met his brilliant green gaze, she got butterflies in her stomach, she rambled on awkwardly, and she seemed to lose what little control she had over her giraffe-like limbs. She just couldn't tell him, for fear of embarrassing herself, and/or him. Who would want to be crushed on by the most awkward and silly joke in school? No one. That's who.

Just then, Riley's phone buzzed.

It was a text from Maya.

Where are you?! You said that you would meet us at the diner, and neither you or cowboy has shown up! I'm here alone with FARKLE! Come soon!

Riley rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. She gathered up her stuff and then left the school to go to the diner. But in her rush, she accidentally dropped and left something important behind. Her diary.

Lucas's POV

Lucas was walking out the door of the school when he saw something on the floor. It was a small, brown leather book. It had no title or anything on the cover. Curiously, he picked it up and opened it. It was hand written, a journal of some sort. He was shutting it, not wanting to invade someone's privacy, when a word caught his eye. His own name. This letter was addressed to him, Lucas Friar.

He looked up, and searched the room for the camera crew that was sure to jump out and shout "You've been pranked!" But it never happened. He was alone.

He mentally wrestled with his conscience. Finally, the not so perfect side of him won and he slipped the book inside his bag and slowly walked out the door. He would read it when he got home from the diner.

At home after the diner: Lucas's POV still

Lucas walked into his small apartment, gently kicked the door shut, and sat down on the sofa. His house was unusually quiet. His brother, Jace, had a soccer match today, and the rest of the family had gone to watch. He had thought about going, but he wanted to take advantage of the quiet, and now he was glad that he did. He was alone to read the journal and try to identify the author. He opened up the book, and began to read.

_Dear Lucas, _

_Today, was the final showing of Romeo and Juliet. You saw Farkle kiss me. Maya kept teasing me about it and then you stepped in. Thank goodness you did! I would've never heard the end of it! Then you told me that 'your moment would be your moment.' What does that even mean?! Does that mean that you like me too? Ha! I know that probably will never happen. Anyway, whatever "your moment" is, I hope it happens soon._

_-Riley_

Lucas was shocked. This is Riley's diary and its all addressed to him. She also said that she liked him and that she thought it was impossible for him to like her. What?! He had always seen it as the other way around! Lucas flipped through the book to the most recent entry.

_Dear Lucas,_

_So, I know that I said that I've always wanted to be a princess, and it's true, but it's different now. I want to be YOUR princess. How do you feel about me? Why can't I be confident like Maya? If I were, I'd just be able to ask you! But it's not like you'll ever read this, and I certainly will never be able to actually ask you so... Oh gosh. Even here I'm rambling. Why won't Maya wear off on me?! Grrrrr..._

_-Riley_

Lucas chuckled. Riley. She was so honest and funny, even in her journal! Lucas paled slightly. This was Riley's journal and he had read it. 'What kind of friend does that?' He thought, angry at himself. He had to return it and apologize. He took out his phone and texted her.

**hey Riley. I think I found something that belongs to you. Meet me at Central Park in an hour?**

Her reply was immediate.

**Sure! C U then. :)**

One hour later, at central park: Riley's POV

Riley was waiting anxiously by a lamp post. What did Lucas have that was hers? Lucas saw her and started making his way over to her.

"Hi Lucas. What's up?" Riley asked him.

"Riley, look. You have every reason to be furious with me and I'm so sorry!" Lucas pulled a book from out of his bag. It was her diary! Riley's face went white.

Lucas continued. "I found it and opened it. I saw my name and curiosity got the better of me. I read it. I'm so so sorry!" He looked ashamed. His face was red and he wouldn't meet her eye. He just stared down at the ground.

Riley found her voice. "You read it? All of it?"

Lucas nodded, slowly.

"Do you think I'm a freak or a stalker now?"

Lucas's head jerked up, he had a bewildered expression on his face.

"What?! No! You are not a freak or a stalker or anything like that! You're one of my best friends! Heck, you're more than that to me!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What am I to you?" Riley asked, shyly.

Lucas dropped his bag, grabbed her hand and tugged her toward him. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her gently but firmly on the lips.

Riley was a bit startled by this, but then kissed him back. They broke away, and he asked her,

"Riley? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Riley nodded and said, "Yes. Of course!"

As they were walking back to Riley's apartment, she asked him,

"Was that your moment?"

Lucas laughed and replied, "Yes Riley. Yes it was."

**Authors Note: **

**Hey y'all! Hope you liked this oneshot! Please please please review! I really want to know what you think! Thanks!**

**XOXO, Bethany Tucker**


End file.
